


Brotherly Duty

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill interrupts Percy in a rather compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swtalmnd).



The lock on Percy's door wasn't working properly again. He suspected the twins; they were always messing things about, and half the time destroying what wasn't even theirs. Regardless of the cause, though, Percy didn't want to look at _those_ pictures in his room where anyone might walk in and see him, so he tiptoed upstairs to the attic, intending to sit behind the pile of school trunks there. He could ignore the ghoul; besides, any noises that he might inadvertently make would doubtless be attributed to it instead.

He was crouched over one picture, his trousers and pants shoved down, hand working frantically between his legs, when he heard someone step on the creaky stair, the second one from the top. There was no time to hide. All he could do was freeze and hope that whoever it was didn't come around the trunks and see him.

He blushed crimson when Bill appeared, too humiliated to even try to cover himself or conceal the picture which showed two wizards quite intimately entwined.

Bill's eyes widened when he saw what Percy was looking at, but to Percy's great surprise he didn't mock or tease, just sank to his knees beside Percy and put an arm around him.

"Didn't Charlie teach you the lubrication spell?"

When Percy shook his head, Bill scowled. "He should've done. I taught him, he was meant to teach you. I know, we're not supposed to use magic outside school, but no one ever gets in trouble for _this_ spell." He pulled his wand out, pointed it at his other hand, and said, " _Lubricio_!"

A clear gel filled his palm. "Can I...?" Bill gestured at Percy's cock.

Percy was too confused to do anything but nod, and then, at the touch of the cool slippery lubricant, and Bill's warmer fingers behind it, gasp loudly.

"Oh yes," Bill murmured, his other arm slipping around Percy once again. "That's lovely, Perce, soft as a kitten's fur, that is," he said, caressing Percy's lightly-fuzzed bollocks with his slick fingertips.

It all felt far too good for Percy to resist Bill's coaxing him to orgasm, touching him in ways he'd only just started to explore himself. It didn't take long before he shuddered, pulsing hot jets of spunk onto his belly, but the most amazing thing was the way that Bill wiped up Percy's come on his fingers, and then licked them.

"Do you... should I...?" Percy didn't know what to say, only sure that he ought to offer to reciprocate, even though doing so would only show Bill how very little experience Percy had.

"No, it's all right." Bill hugged him. "Another time, maybe, if you decide you want to. But do practice the charm; I find it makes things far more enjoyable, even alone."

He stood up and grinned down at Percy. "And I'll go thump Charlie for not doing his brotherly duty... although I can't stay I minded having a chance myself."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swtalmnd, who asked for "Percy/Bill, kitten."


End file.
